internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Swiss 4.Liga
Switzerland | champion = Multiple regional winners | most_champs = | qualification = | folded = | website = | singles = | ceo = | Director = | TV = | related_comps = Swiss 1.Liga Swiss 2.Liga Swiss 3.Liga | Founder = }} The Swiss 4.Liga is the sixth and lowest level league in Switzerland. It is the fourth tier Regio League. The top teams are promoted to the Swiss 3.Liga. Champions *2015-16 *Orientale EHC Wetzikon *Central IHC Red Wings Basel, EHC Brandis, EHC Koniz, EHC Oberlangenegg, EHC Grindelwald *Romande HC Cortebert *2014-15 *Orientale EHC Bassersdorf *Central EHC Rheinfelden, Tasmanian Devils, SC Biberen, SC Ursellen, SC Bonigen *Romande CP Tavannes *2013-14 *Orientale EHC Sursee, Glarner EC *Central EHC Laufen, EHC Herzogenbuchsee, SC Biberen, EHC Uttingen, EHC Adelboden *Romande HC Le Locle *2012-13 *Orientale EHC Dubendorf, HC Samina Rankweil, KSC Kussnacht am Rigi *Central HC Fischbach-Goslikon, EHC Herzogenbuchsee, EHC Rot-Blau Bern-Bumpliz, EHC Bumbach, EHC Adelboden *Romande CP Tavannes, HC Gurmels *2011-12 *Orientale EHC Bassersdorf, EHC Kreuzlingen-Konstanz, Affoltern *Central IHC Red Wings Basel, EHC Herzgobenbuchsee, SC Biberen, EHC Koniz, EHC Bumbach, EHC Adelboden *Romande HC Courtetelle, HC Val-de-Ruz, HC Academique Geneve-Uni *2010-11 *Orientale Akademischer EC Zurich, EC Wil, EHC Sursee I *Central Yatzy Selection, EHC Herzogenbuchsee, EHC Brandis, HC Bern Allstadt, SC Freimettigen, HC Lerchenfeld *Romande HC Saint-Imier-Sonceboz, Hockey Club Bulle-La Gruyere, HC Academique Geneve-Uni II *2009-10 *Orientale EHC Blau-Weiss Dubendorf, SC Rheintal, Glarner EC *Central EHC Herrischried, EHC Herzogenbuschsee, SC Lyss II, EHC Post Bern, EHC Oberlangenegg, EHC Adelboden *Romande HC Franches-Montagnes, CP Fleurier, Geneve-Servette HC Ass. *2008-09 *Orientale Varese, BW Dubendorf, Frauenfeld II, HC Seetal, *Central EHC Binningen, EHC Herzogenbuchsee, Bellmund, Koniz, Grindelwald, Langenbuhl *Romande Franches-Montagnes III, Gurmels, Le Mouret *2007-08 *Orientale Cramosina, GCK Lions II, SC Rheintal II, EV Zoug II *Central Zunzgen-Sissach II, Aarau III, Lyssach, Bucheggberg II, Rot-Blau Bern II, SV Rothenbach, Lenk Zweisimmen *Romande Bassencourt, SenSee Bosingen II, Lausanne HC II *2006-07 *Orientale Osco, Baretwiler SC, EHC Hard, HC Albula *Central Laufen II, Wettingen-Baden II, Seedorf, Langenthal II, Bern University, Uttigen, Muhleturnen *Romande Ponte de Martel, Star Chaux II, Vallorbe *2005-06 *Orientale Akademischer SC, EHC Bulach II, EHC Sursee II *Central Laufen II, Kleindottingen, Meinisberg II, Tasmanian Devils, Ursellen II, Beatenberg, Hofen *Romande Courrendlin, Fleurier II, Nord Vaudois II *2004-05 *Orientale Blenio, Kussnacht Rigi, Glarner EC, Illnau-Effretikon II *Central Binningen, Zuchwil Regio, Grachwil, Rot-Blau Berne II, Adelboden II, Grindelwald II *Romande Franches-Montagnes III, Plaffeien, Nyon *2003-04 *Orientale Osco, Suarava, Adler Zugersee, Baretwiler SC, Winterthur II *Central Altstadt Olten II, Niederbipp, EHC Brandis II, Rubigen, Heimberg, Adelboden II *Romande Sonceboz, Vannerie 90, Monthey II *2002-03 *Orientale Iragna, Adler Zugersee, Baretswiler SC, Glattbrugg *Central Altstadt Olten II, Wohlen-Freiamt II, Lyss II, Mirchel II, Konolfigen, Lerchenfeld, Oberlangenegg *Romande Cremines, Plaffeien, Geneve-Servette II *2001-02 *Orientale Blenio, Adlerzugsee, Dietikon, La Plaiv *Central Lausen, Niederbipp, Koniz, Seedorf Penguins, Berne 96 II, Kandersteg, Langenbuhl *Romande Court, Sarine-Fribourg, Octodure Martigny 2 *2000-01 *Orientale HC Cramonsia Giornico,Kussnachter SC 2, EHC Urdorf, BMG Euregio, HC La Plaiv *Central SC Wohlen-Freiamt, EHC Laufen, EHC Napf, SC Biberen, EHC Rubigen, SC Ursellen, EHC Grindelwald, SC Boningen *Romande Bassencourt, Tramelan 2, Vallorbe, Dudingen 2, Visp 2 *1999-00 *Orientale HC Lodrino, FRA Whalers Lucerne, Stapo Zurich, EHC Dubendorf, EHC Kreuzlingen, HC Albula *Central EHC Binnigen, Fischbach-Goslikon, SC Lyss II, Obergerlafingen II, Rot-Blau Berne II, EHC Rothenbach, HC Lerchenfeld, EHC Neimberg *Romande CP Bassencourt, HC Serriers-Peseux, HC Renens, HC Sarine-Fribourg, EHC Viege III, Verbier Sembrancher III *1992-93 *Orientale Val Mustair, Klosters, Gorduno, Vorwarts Bruggen, Frauenfeld II, Wallisellen II, Dietkion *Central Fischbach-Goslikon, Rot-Weis Aarau, Yschchrauer, Etziken-Wasseramt, Polar Berne, Ursellen, Wimmis, Langenbuhl *Romande Laufen, Cortebert,Uni Neuchatel II, Renens, HC Riviera St-Legier, Ayer Vissoie, Muraz Collombay *1991-92 *Orientale Sent, Landquart, Affoltern-Hedingen, Seeween, Rapperswill II, Wetzikon II, Glattbrugg, Zurich 11 *Central Baden II,Scheuren, SC Berne II, Adelboden II *Romande Courrnedlin, Sonceboz, Savagnier, Prilly, Star Fribourg, Sembrancher, Zermatt *1990-91 *Orientale Zuoz, Rapperswil-Jona II, Weinfelden, Traktor Baretswil, Bioggio, Kussnacht, Basserdorf II, Zurich SC II *Central Altsadt Olten, Biberen II, Signau II, Lerchenfeld *Romande Reuchenette, Bassecourt, Les Brenets, Bulle, Unterstadt Fribourg II, Octodure, Embad-Kalpetran *1989-90 *Orientale Zuoz, Filisur, Bioggio, Rotkreuz, Rheintal, Dietikon, Blau Weiss Dubendorf, Einsiedeln *Central Zunzgen-Sissach II, Scheuren, Boll, Adelboden II *Romande Reconvillier, Courtetelle, Star Chaux-de-Fonds, Academic Geneve, Verbier-Bagnes *1988-89 *Orientale Maloja, Landquart, Saint-Gall, SC Kusnacht II, Seewen II, Gorduno, Zurich SC II, Basserdorf *Central Fiscbach-Goslikon, Rohrbach, Wiki-Munsingen, Kansersteg *Romande Court III, Tramelan II, La Brevine, Dombresson, Renens, Academic Geneve, Martigny II, Montanta-Crans, Luekergrund *1987-88 *Orientale Zernez, Surava, Uttwil, SC Kusnacht II, Gorduno, Lucerne II, Grasshopper II, Durnten II *Central Solothurn II, Nidau, Rubigen, Lerchenfeld *Romande Reconvilier, Les Breuleux, Le Verger, Saint-Imier II, Auberson, Jonction Geneve, Viege II *1986-87 *Orientale Sent, Fideris, Kemmental, SC Kusnacht II, Osco, Andermatt-Goschenen, Wallisellen, Blau-Weiss Dubendorf II *Central Rot-Weiss Suhr, HC Munchenbuchsee II, Schawarzenburg, Unterseen II *Romande Creminies, Allaine, Couvet, Tramelan II, Prilly, Academic Geneve, Verbier-Bagnes, Leukergrund II Format The 4.Liga is divided in three divisions: Ostschweiz or Orientale (East Switzerland; OS); Zentralschweiz (Central Switzerland; ZS); and Suisse Romande (Romandie, SR). External links *Regio League Category:Ice hockey leagues